Shadow King Queen of Light
by ThefemaleAstrid
Summary: sorry ppl dont read this
1. chapter 1

Seth POV .

'First week of 7th grade, at a new school and I'm already being bullied. x-x.' After the battle of the demon prison Grandpa decided to let us go to public school (after weeks of begging). And this school let's kids do a lot of things, and I mean a LOT of things. And at gym I took off my shirt because it was hot... a lot of people saw my scars from when Graulas bit my shoulder. Well girls were impressed -_- and the guys were mad about that so they've made my school life a living hell. Well compared to my life at the reserve when battling my school life is like the heaven version of hell like a less terrible hell.

Right now I have no idea what we're learning about I'm just absentmindedly doodling. SMAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!O.O? "What the hell!!?!?!?" "Mr. Sorenson pay atten-" looking down at my papers Mrs. Wats-her-face eyes go as big as alien ufos. Stepping back she starts trembling violently. I looked down at my papers and ...

I see wraiths and demons and me controlling them I have darkness emitted around me and I'm in a throne and a black crown on my head and the dark creatures I'm not controlling are bowing down to me saying hail the shadow king. What I didn't realise was the whole class of 35 kids gathered around my table. All eyes wide and have fear in them. I got up packed my stuff in my backpack and ran away I was the fastest growing running kid in the school. I ran into Kendras class found her and saw she was mindedly drawing as I was i went up to her ignoring the teacher yelling me to get out of his class. I packed her stuff

And dragged her out of the school

"Seth were are we going!!"She yelled at me. I stopped in my tracks turned around and showed her the pictures I drew. She gasped "Seth I drew something like this but with me." We looked at each other, nodded and Sprinted home when we got to the gate we yelled for Dale or someone to open the gate. Warren opened the gate for us ."Seth, Kendra what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at school. "Warren, shut up we need to get to the main house, fast something is wrong.

DUHNNN DUHNNN DUUUUHHHHHNNNNN!!!What will happen what is going on with Kendra and Seth review and comment for more chapters!! ( sorry for the shortness it was nessacary)

Love ya!!,

ThefemaleAstrid


	2. Chapter 2ppl! \(* *)

Seth POV .

'First week of 7th grade, at a new school and I'm already being bullied. x-x.' After the battle of the demon prison Grandpa decided to let us go to public school (after weeks of begging). And this school let's kids do a lot of things, and I mean a LOT of things. And at gym I took off my shirt because it was hot... a lot of people saw my scars from when Graulas bit my shoulder. Well girls were impressed -_- and the guys were mad about that so they've made my school life a living hell. Well compared to my life at the reserve when battling my school life is like the heaven version of hell like a less terrible hell.

Right now I have no idea what we're learning about I'm just absentmindedly doodling. SMAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!O.O? "What the hell!!?!?!?" "Mr. Sorenson pay atten-" looking down at my papers Mrs. Wats-her-face eyes go as big as alien ufos. Stepping back she starts trembling violently. I looked down at my papers and ...

I see wraiths and demons and me controlling them I have darkness emitted around me and I'm in a throne and a black crown on my head and the dark creatures I'm not controlling are bowing down to me saying hail the shadow king. What I didn't realise was the whole class of 35 kids gathered around my table. All eyes wide and have fear in them. I got up packed my stuff in my backpack and ran away I was the fastest growing running kid in the school. I ran into Kendras class found her and saw she was mindedly drawing as I was i went up to her ignoring the teacher yelling me to get out of his class. I packed her stuff

And dragged her out of the school

"Seth were are we going!!"She yelled at me. I stopped in my tracks turned around and showed her the pictures I drew. She gasped "Seth I drew something like this but with me." We looked at each other, nodded and Sprinted home when we got to the gate we yelled for Dale or someone to open the gate. Warren opened the gate for us ."Seth, Kendra what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at school. "Warren, shut up we need to get to the main house, fast something is wrong.

DUHNNN DUHNNN DUUUUHHHHHNNNNN!!!What will happen what is going on with Kendra and Seth review and comment for more chapters!! ( sorry for the shortness it was nessacary)

Love ya!!,

ThefemaleAstrid


End file.
